pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jabudex
Wiadomości nie podpisane, zostają nie przeczytane! Woah, nie spodziewałam się że shiny Charmander ci tak szybko wyjdzie i do tego z desinkiem! :U Btw, wyszedł dość dobrze. ;D Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 19:59, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) Pewnie że możesz ^^ Grell Tak Grell Hej mogę wystąpić w twoim anime 2 albo chcesz wystąpić w moim anime LeonDX (dyskusja) 08:06, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Imię:Leon Wike:11 Wygląd:250px Region:Unova Miasto:Luxuria Town Klasa;Trener LeonDX (dyskusja) 08:17, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) kiedy powierz mi mój debiut i moje party LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:42, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) to mój brat i mam dobre oceny z ortografii LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:46, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) prawie wszystkie bo czytałem jak nie miałem konta LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:49, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) to chodzisz do 4 klasy LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:52, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) i kiedy napiszesz BW19 LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:54, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) fajnie jak by dziś LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:55, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) thx za fajne party LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:00, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) z debiutuje jako Purrloin czy jako Liepard LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:02, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) napisze nie Purrloin-> Liepard tylko Liepard zaraz robię LeonDX (dyskusja) 14:28, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Jabu, to nie ty zrobiłeś tabelki na ataki - one były już od jakiegoś czasu na wikienzce, zrobił je chyba Snisel. Ja je ulepszyłem dodatkowo, a więc nie możesz ich podpisywać swoją nazwą użytkownika. To że dodałeś obramowanie czy cośtam, to nie czyni cię ich właścicielem. Już wystarczy, że te tabelki postaci, pokemonów i odcinków wyglądają jak moje... a więc usuń swoją nazwę użytkownika z tabelek do ataków Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 14:46, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) mam pytanie czy w BW020 Leon będzie miał inne poki LeonDX (dyskusja) 15:49, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) ok LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:42, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) już bo czytałem odcinek a z szkoły przyszedłem o 5 po LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:51, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) kiedy Leon znowu wystąpić i jak by wystąpił może być w odcinku jakie ma odznaki LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:07, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) na mojej postaci nie pasuje żadne zdjęcie to tabeli i co mam robić LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:14, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) jak zrobic zeby miec dobrze te obrazy w tabelach sorz za bledz klawiatura chcesz wystąpić w moim anime LeonDX (dyskusja) 08:14, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) kiedy będzie można się zapisać do gry LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:42, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) spoko pomóc w czymś i tak mi się nudzi LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:48, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) To fajnie. Poprawiłam tabelki w pokemonach. Czemu pominąłeś ten odcinek ze Scolipede'em? Nawiasem mówiąc to na jego stronie pod debiuty pokemonów powinien być chyba Scolipede, bo przecież Palpitoad zadebiutował w poprzednim odcinku. Scraggy Dobra, to ja napiszę dwa następne odcinki, ok? Scraggy Fajny pomysł z tym kanałem tv. Będziemy teraz dawać jego logo w odcinkach, czy jak? Scraggy Ok, czyli jutro napiszę SJ037, a pojutrze SJ038. Scraggy mogę wystąpic w opowiadaniu LeonDX (dyskusja) 15:41, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, czyli jutro napiszę SJ037 i SJ038. Scraggy Będę wdzięczna. W rysowaniu nie jestem najlepsza, a gimpa jeszcze nie opanowałam. Scraggy Ok, może być, dzięki. Scraggy mogę wystąpić w opowiadaniu proszę LeonDX (dyskusja) 14:55, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Mi też się spodobały. Śmiesznie wygląda ten Helioptile. Możesz je złapać. Ja chcę złapać Panchama i Fletchlinga. Scraggy No w końcu Helen ma już 2 eeveelucje, jedną zaplanowaną (, która na razie jest w formie Eevee), a w Sinnoh będzie pewnie chciała Glaceona i Leafeona. A propos miny mordercy... to spójrz na minę Panchama. Już nikt nie nazwie pandy słodkim misiem. :). Zrobisz dzisiaj drugi odcinek opowiadania? Scraggy Ok, to napiszę dzisiaj kolejny odcinek. Scraggy Napisałam SJ040. Dodasz nowe odcinki do tabelki? Jeszcze jedna sprawa. Domyślam się, że w Unova będziesz chciał Pidove. Ja też bym chciała. W swoim anime 2 masz Pidove samca. Możemy więc zrobić tak, że ty zlapiesz samca, a ja samicę? W finalnej formie różnią się wyglądem, więc w zasadzie nie mielibyśmy takich samych pokemonów. Scraggy Spoko, ja w Johto chcę złapać Misdravusa (w końcu nie mam jeszcze pokemona ducha), który w Sinnoh ewoluuje w Mismagiusa. Skoro w Johto złapiesz Murkrowa to mogę ja złapać Noctowla (shiny oczywiście)? Scraggy Ok, czyli że będzie dwóch głównych czy kogoś damy? Scraggy Jak mogłam o nim zapomnieć? Przecież to on powiedział nam o statku widmo. Skoro Helen odchodzi to chyba będziesz musiał zmienić logo. Scraggy Skoro Helen odchodzi to co robimy ze starterami, które miała złapać? Scraggy Ja Snivy i Chespina, chociaż Treecko i Turtwigiem też bym nie pogardziła. Zróbmy tak, że np. ja w Hoenn (Johto pomijam) złapię Treecko, ty w Sinnoh Turtwiga, ja w Unova Snivy, a ty w Kalos Chespina. Albo na odwrót. Jak chcesz? I jest ok. Scraggy Zmieniłam kolory na stronie ze starterami. Jakby co to sobie zmień jak mają ewoluować. Scraggy Nom, coś w stylu Macho, tyle że nikt go nie złapie. Kiedy zrobisz SJ041? Scraggy Jakby co to w Johto chcę mieć Elekida i Gligara (w Sinnoh ewoluują, oczywiście Elekid będzie już wtedy Electabuzzem i ewoluuje w Electivire'a). Scraggy Ok, ja biorę Bagona. Scraggy Ja biorę Magby'ego i Heracrossa! (W Sinnoh chcesz mieć Riolu, nie?) Scraggy To ja biorę Hippopotasa. Chcesz mieć w Unova Sewaddle'a (bo jak nie to ja go biorę)? Ok, to ja biorę Axewa. Z góry zaznaczam, że chcę Sandile'a w okularach (może na początku podróżować za nami i złapię go po ewolucji, tak jak w przypadku Asha) Scraggy A, no i oczywiście w Unova chcę mieć Scraggy'ego (jakbyś się jeszcze nie domyślił po mojej nazwie użytkownika :P), który wykluje się z jajka. A w Johto zamawiam Phanpy'ego, oczywiście też wyklutego z jajka. Scraggy Ok, jak chcesz mieć w Hoenn Snorunta to samicę, która ewoluuje w Frosslass, bo ja chcę samca, który ewoluuje w Glalie'ego. I zaklepuję Torkoala i Budew (w końcu przydałby mi się ognisty pok w Hoenn i trawiasty w Sinnoh). Scraggy Więc tak: 1.Starter: Chikorita -> Bayleef, 2.Heracross, 3.Noctowl (shiny), 4.Elekid -> Electabuzz -> Electivire, 5.Magby (przecież napisałam, że go biorę, a w końcu przydałby mi się ognisty pok w Johto, a ty masz już Cyndaquila) -> Magmar -> Magmortar, 6.jajko -> Phanpy -> Dohphan, 7.Gligar -> Gliscor, 8.Misdreavus -> Mismagius, 9.Larvitar -> Pupitar -> Tyranitar. Scraggy Spoko, w Hoeen zaklepuję Electrike'a, a w Sinnoh Shinxa. W Unova chciałabym mieć Blitzle'ego, ale jeśli ty bardzo chcesz go mieć to ja mogę mieć Tynamo. Więc jak? Scraggy Aha, w Sinnoh biorę Buneary. Przydałby mi się w końcu jakiś inny normalny pok po za Snorlaxem (Eevee nie liczę, bo on ewoluuje w mrocznego Umbreona). Scraggy Czyli mogę mieć w Unova Blitzle'ego? Scraggy Twoja Togepi mogłaby być tak jakby rywalką Togepi May. Zwłaszcza, że myślałam nad tym, żeby Togepi May w Johto ewoluowała. Co do ewolucji w Togekissa się nie zastanawiałam, ale kto wie. Scraggy Ok, to będę mieć wygląd Bianci. Tylko nie bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi z tym prostokątnym i kwadratowym wyglądem. Scraggy Mam pytanie odnośnie poke-ptaków jakie złapiemy. W Hoenn chciałabym Taillowa, ale nie wiem jakiego ty chcesz. Ewentualnie mogłabym wziąć Swablu. Scraggy Super, to ja biorę Taillowa. Scraggy Chcesz Arona w Hoenn? Początkowo chciałam go mieć, ale stwierdziłam, że dwa "mocarze" (pierszym jest oczywiście Bagon) w Hoenn to było by nie fair, zwłaszcza, że w Johto będę mieć Tyranitara, więc postanowiłam, że wezmę Poochyenę. Przydałby mi się inny czysto mroczny pokemon po za Umbreonem. Ale żeby też nie było, że nie mam stalowego pokemona biorę Belduma. I Roggenrolę w Unova. Scraggy Ok, chcesz mieć jakiegoś smoka w Unova np. Deino (Axewa już zaklepałam)? Scraggy Hej, o co chodzi z tą propozycją mistrza pokazów? Że mam wystartować w pokazach z Jun czy co? Rozumiem, że ten mistrz to Wallace? W lidze zremisujemy i oboje będziemy walczyć o puchar z Lance'em, tak? Scraggy Ok, a o co chodzi z tą propozycją mistrza pokazów? Scraggy Oddam ją Jun. Będziesz zmieniał w Johto wygląd? Bo na obrazku z pierwszego odcinka HL masz obecny wygląd. Scraggy W sali Cumquat będziemy walczyć razem przeciwko dwóm pokemonom liderki, nie? Scraggy mogę wystąpić w opowiadaniu Kate się zgodziła tylko że w Johto LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:30, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Hej, tak myślałam, żeby podzielić odcinek z rozgrywkami na 2 części np. w pierwszej byłyby walki z rywalami, a w drugiej nasza pełna bitwa o walkę z Lance'em zakończona remisem. Ty napisałbyś pierwszą, a ja drugą. Chodzi o to, że w następnym odcinku ty walczysz z Lance'em i w ten sposób każdy napisze swoją walkę z Lance'em. No i w takim wypadku ty napiszesz ostatni odcinek orange islands, a ja pierwszy HL. Co ty na to? Scraggy Dobrze :D Mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie fajowski ;3 I już uzupełniłam Aprill, zostały mi tylko poki XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:29, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) Chodzi ci o to, że ja napiszę pierwszy odcinek HL a ty zrobisz do niego tabelkę? Scraggy No to ok. Kiedy napiszesz SJ143? Scraggy Wiem, wszystkie poki uzupełnie dzisiaj. Brak czasu robi swoje ;| --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:39, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam! Zostań farmerem, ta gra odmieni twoje życie! Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:31, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze jabu! Teraz zrób sobie profil :) Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:39, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Takie pytanko małe kiedy zrobisz farme?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:51, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Przecież możesz to zrobić jak chcesz! Nawet podobne jak twój profil! Tylko musi tam być jakie masz pokemony na farmie i który lvl.! Na prawdę możesz to urządzić jak chcesz! Plik:500mini.gifWiktor Plik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:53, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Hej, zabierasz do Johto tylko Pikachu czy więcej pokemonów? Ja się zastanawiam czy wziąć tylko Blastoise'a. W anime Ash zabrał ze sobą w podróż tylko Pikachu, ale dopiero do Hoenn, do Johto zabrał więcej, więc tak się zastanawiam czy zabrać tylko startera czy inne poki też. Scraggy będziesz jeszcze kontynuować swoje anime 2 i mogę do anime o Sinnoh LeonDX (dyskusja) 05:52, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) chodzi o to ci będziesz dalej kontynuować swoje anime 2 LeonDX (dyskusja) 06:29, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) spoko LeonDX (dyskusja) 06:30, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Ja wyjadę tylko z Blastoise'em. Reszta u Oaka, tylko Eeveego będę czasem brać do siebie. On też miał mało występów, a w Johto ma ewoluować. Scraggy No i ty chyba weźmiesz do Johto Poliwhirla, nie? W końcu też ma tam ewoluować. Scraggy Ok, to w Johto ja będę mieć Umbreona, a ty Espeona, a w Sinnoh ja Glaceona, a ty Leafeona. Scraggy Chodzi ci o "serie i sezony"? Scraggy Ta tabelka w "serie i sezony" jest do HL? Bo jeśli tak to może ja dodam tabelkę do pierwszego odcinka skoro już ją zrobiłeś? Scraggy To do czego ona jest? Scraggy Odcinek z rozgrywkami zrobimy tak, że w jednym dniu napiszemy obie części czy, tak, że ty w jednym dniu napiszesz pierwszą część, a ja w następnym dniu drugą? Scraggy O których tak właściwie mówisz? Pragnę zauważyć, że nic od ciebie nie skopiowałam. Boże, używałam tych tabelek od ich powstania, czytałeś mój profil? Moje stare konto - 123ViVa123. Kala jakoś nigdy nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Sama dodałam do nich tabber -_- Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 16:40, cze 4, 2013 (UTC) Rany... I weź tu z takim wytrzymaj. Nie używałeś ich pierwszy, to Klara je stworzyła i używała, ja również. Dawniej używałam tylko tych kwadratowych, ale na zaokrąglone też mam zezwolenie -_- One nie są twoje, są Klary, więc nie ty decydujesz Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 16:47, cze 4, 2013 (UTC) Chodzi ci o części odcinka z rozgrywkami czy ogólnie o odcinki? Scraggy Co do Totodile'a, który będzie za nami chodził, to ewoluujemy go tylko raz, w Croconawa, nie? Bo skoro moja Chikorita i twój Cyndaquil ewoluują tylko raz to on też. Scraggy ok sorry a czy byś mógł mi zrobić tabelki do odcinków 11:21, cze 9, 2013 (UTC) Czemu usunąłeś obrazek z nowy odcinek? Scraggy Jak odświeżyłam stronę opowiadania to z głównej zniknął obrazek nowego odcinka, ale chyba musiało mi źle wczytać stronę, bo obrazek już jest, a jak weszłam na historię to nie było dzisiaj żadnych edycji strony. Scraggy W Kalos chcę mieć Noiverna i Furarebe. Scraggy Po polsku to "wróżkowy". Ciekawy typ. Mają go mieć poki z poprzednich generacji, m.in. Gardevoir, pewnie jako podtyp. No bo przecież nagle nie zabiorą Gardevoir typu psychicznego. Scraggy siema jabu z pipi nie mamy zbytnio czasu i mialybysmy prosbe czy bys przerobil nasza glowna strone wspomnien na inna prosimy :( ... jesli bd czegos potrzebowal mial pytanie prosbe pisz smialo :D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 05:49, cze 14, 2013 (UTC)" Fajne sobie zrobiłeś te nowe tabelki na odcinki i pokemony, naprawdę ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' (dyskusja) 10:59, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) Na ''pokemony.com jest chyba 4 takie filmiki. Ten widziałem :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 14:27, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) Szczerze, to już się nie mogę doczekać :D Mam nadzieję, że jakimś emulatorze będzie to działało :D :D :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' (dyskusja) 16:55, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) nioe planuje ze wystapisz kolo 5 :D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 20:50, cze 17, 2013 (UTC)" Kiedy zrobisz SJ145? Scraggy Napisałam SJ145. Ty zrób SJ146 i dalej na zmianę, z tym że wolałabym abyś to ty napisał odcinek ze swoim Charizardem, bo nie wiem o co ma w nim chodzić. Jeśli chodzi rozgrywki, to ja mogę napisać cały odcinek z nimi (chyba że chcesz, żeby dalej podzielić go na części), wtedy ty napiszesz swoją walkę o puchar, a ja swoją. No i w ten sposób wychodzi, że to ty napiszesz pierwszy odcinek HL, a więc możesz od razu zrobić go z nową tabelką. Scraggy ale nie jestes zly co?? moglbys zmienic wyglad wspomnien cos podobnego do twego i kate opowiadania pliska ;( "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:19, cze 19, 2013 (UTC)" raczej zostanie xd vapi odszedl z bw wiec masz szanse zostac :P "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:30, cze 19, 2013 (UTC)" przerobisz te wspomnienia ?? :( prosze :( i jak robi sie przypominajke?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:43, cze 19, 2013 (UTC)" ojj sorki nie chcialam wkurzyc :( "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:45, cze 19, 2013 (UTC)" bardzo podoba mi sie naglowek twoj na dyskusji ale nw jak to zrobiles a bym chciala by byl we wspomnieniach pomozesz i czy wgl moglabym go ci "ukrasc" ?? wkoncu chcesz byc glownym bohaterem fajnie zrobionej stronki co?? i logo by bylo na srodku i by je troche zmienic .. masz gg wyslalabym ci obrazki jakie bym chciiala by byly na logo :D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]'''' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:51, cze 19, 2013 (UTC)" To napiszesz ten odcinek z Charizardem? Scraggy Spoko Scraggy Wychodzi z tego, że to jednak mi trafia się odcinek z rozgrywkami, a więc tak jak miało być podzielimy go na dwie części. Ty napiszesz rozgrywki, a ja naszą pełną bitwę. I wychodzi, że to jednak ja napiszę treść do pierwszego odcinka HL, a ty dasz do niego tabelkę. Scraggy siema chcesz do mojego i Pipi anime LeonDX (dyskusja) 09:26, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) OK ALE BĘDZIEMY MIELI PODOBNE PARTY LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:41, lip 4, 2013 (UTC)